Baek Ah the Matchmaker
by MoonAngelCake
Summary: Slowly but surely, Wang So has been falling for Hae Soo. Hae Soo has been getting more and more closer to Wang So. Upon noticing this, Baek Ah decides to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1 - Intriguing Thought

Thirteenth prince, Wang Baek Ah peered into his sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, illustrations of various flowers, beautiful scenery and interesting scenes that occurred in the village filled the pages, including one from the other day when one of his brothers, 14th prince Wang Jung fiercely fought with another man.

It was a thrill to spectate the fight, roars and cheers deafening the air within the vicinity at the time. It was even better when his half brother won the fight successfully, but they both caught each other in the end and with Jung being Jung, he snatched the sketchbook from Baek Ah when his guard was down. It took a lot of effort to regain his sketchbook.

With the sketchbook in his hand, Baek Ah stared blankly at the empty papers. What could he draw next? Perhaps another exciting scene in the village? Or maybe perhaps another tree? Or maybe even his brother, 4th prince Wang So, who was seated next to him.

Wang So snuck a peek into Baek Ah's sketchbook, which was opened to an illustration of a lovely couple peacefully leaning against each other on the river bank. He stared carefully into the picture, especially the couple's facial expressions which, he thought, was rather unfamiliar to him. It was a peaceful atmosphere, the couple were so close to each other with practically no distance between them and they wore such warm smiles.

What was this emotion called again? So almost had the answer when Baek Ah's voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

"You like this drawing?" Baek Ah asked, amused. So simply averted his eyes away in response, pretending to not have noticed his drawing. "I wish I could be like them right now. You know, being in love with someone and all that." Baek Ah continued.

Right, love. That was the name of the emotion.

 _Whip!_

The two brothers peered around curiously. _Whip! Whip!_ This time, cries of pain were heard. _Whip!_ The duo immediately got onto their feet and walked towards the source of the noise. Well, they sped up a bit more after Baek Ah thought that So was walking way too slow.

"I told her to do it, so whip me instead." They faintly heard as they got closer to the commotion. Baek Ah paused for a bit, was that Hae Soo's voice? He exchanged glances with So, as if he was thinking the same thing too.

 _Whip!_ Upon hearing this, they immediately picked up their pace until they finally reached the area. _Whip!_ Numerous servants spectated as Princess Yeonhwa striked the stick onto the poor victim's back. Yep, it was Hae Soo. A smug expression was apparent on Princess Yeonhwa's face as she raised her stick once more.

So grabbed her wrist, much to the princess's shock and dismay. Baek Ah stood by firmly, in case backup was needed. It turned out all the other princes, except for Crown Prince Mu as always were present, with surprised looks plastered on their faces. Then it was Hae Soo's turn to be surprised, as she turned her head around to see why the whipping suddenly stopped.

"Let go." Princess Yeonhwa firmly asked So, still in disbelief that he interrupted.

"That's enough, now." So replied with a smirk.

"I'm in charge of running the household," The princess replied, hoping he would let go. So didn't budge one bit. "Let me go!" Her voice was laced with frustration, still nothing.

So's gaze turned to Hae Soo. "She belongs to me." Now this time, Princess Yeonhwa was definitely in disbelief. In fact, everyone within the area was taken aback by what he said, especially Soo. Baek Ah pondered, astounded by this. Did Wang So, the infamous 4th prince of Goryeo, otherwise known as the 'dog-wolf' just say that he owns someone? His eyes observed between So and Soo.

Could it be, that they are a thing? Wait, maybe he was just imagining it. Baek Ah curiously thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the princess incredulously asked So to repeat his words, in which he did. No, it turned out he wasn't imagining it at all.

So faintly smiled. "That hairpin is mine. I should be the one who decides what to do with her." Princess Yeonhwa still couldn't believe her ears. Wang So, of ALL princes, defending Hae Soo? Tenth prince, Wang Eun jumped in, defending Soo as well. Eighth prince, Wang Wook followed suit, ordering for Soo to be untied this instant.

Finally, the princess sighed in defeat as a servant untied Soo, who was shortly accompanied by Chae Ryung as she walked away from the scene. Slowly, one by one, everyone also walked away from the scene. Baek Ah took one glance at So before walking off, with one thought he was rather intrigued by a lot.

Does Wang So care about Hae Soo?

* * *

Baek Ah took a stroll around the gardens of Wook's home again. Sure, there wasn't anything new to illustrate but it was fairly peaceful. Most of the time, at least. Going on walks also allowed him to ponder on whatever thoughts occurred to him at the time.

This time, his mind was focused on Wang So and Hae Soo. He had no idea what happened between them but whatever it was, So does seem to care about Soo, enough to save her from Princess Yeonhwa's harsh beatings. This was still intriguing for when So first stepped placed into the palace, he was rather reserved, cold, silent and disinterested in his surroundings. But now, things have slightly changed. And regarding Hae Soo, Baek-Ah didn't know anything about her except very limited things. He leaned against the bark of a tree as he processed these thoughts.

"'My person?' Who does he think he is, to call me that?!" A nearby voice said, snapping Baek Ah out of his reverie. Baek Ah silently observed the person: Hae Soo. "Gosh, there's no way I'll ever become THAT guy's person.'" She continued to mutter as she hurriedly rushed away.

It was only then when Baek Ah noticed a black figure staring out into the pond from the corner of his eye. Recognising the figure, he strided to join him.

So simply nodded in greeting before turning his gaze away. His eyes were fixed on the crystal clear pond water and several healthy green trees nearby. Baek Ah followed suit, nature is a very beautiful thing to lay your eyes on after all. The leaves slightly rustled as the breeze caressed the trees.

"Baek Ah." So called out, after about five minutes of silence.

Baek Ah turned his gaze to his fourth brother. "Yeah?"

"That girl," So replied, "what do you know about her?"

Baek Ah tried his best hide his smirk, So was surely referring to Soo, right? "You mean Hae Soo?" He inquired, just to confirm of course. So nodded in response. "I don't know her that well but she is the cousin of Wook's wife, Lady Hae."

"I know that already." So replied. Was it just Baek Ah, or did So sound as though he was disappointed?

"Well," Baek Ah continued, "I heard from Chae Ryung that she bumped her head and lost her old memories. When she came back, she completely changed."

"I see."

"Why do you ask? Do you have feelings for her?" Baek Ah sniggered. He tried his best to fight the urge to ask this but alas, it failed.

"No, she's just an interesting person." So replied, his gaze still fixated on the water.

"Mhm, agreed she is." Baek Ah replied, still slightly smirking.

Liar.

* * *

 **Hello, thank you all for reading! First work done here on this website~ reviews are appreciated! Haven't written stuff in a while so my writing skills are sort of rusty. :P BUT AGAIN, THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Clearly Made For Each Other

**Okay, first of all,**

 **KYAAAAAA! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! You have no idea how much it means to me to receive support for this! It's my first work after all hehe. I will strive to improve my work as we go! ^.^ And of course, I will update as much as I can! AGAIN, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS!**

 **Without much further ado, I bring you the second installment of this fanfiction! It's twice as long as chapter one (or even longer) but I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Oh no.

Baek Ah didn't know Hae Soo that well but how could she do this? Especially to his childhood friend, Myung Hee, who's married to 8th Prince Wang Wook. Did she not stop to think about the feelings of her late cousin? How about Wook? Did he even realise that he was already married and that Myung Hee has strong feelings for him? Along with the fact that she was going to di-

No, it's too soon to think about it. Baek Ah shook his head, he can't afford to think about it now. A much more serious problem was amidst: Hae Soo's and Wang Wook's unspoken feelings for each other. It's a match that hurts everyone including Myung Hee and himself due to the fact that she's hurt by this. Whenever she was hurt, Baek Ah would feel hurt too.

Now that he thought about it, is So hurt by this? If he does know, that is.

Situated in Wook's home, each of the princes gathered around excitedly after Hae Soo was dismissed. All of them were eager to see Hae Soo's reply to Wook's poem. Well, not all of them. While smiles were plastered onto the other's faces, a grimace had formed on Baek Ah's face.

He couldn't stand to watch this anymore, without doing anything at least. His feet strided angrily outside of the house, with the princes' excited words and expressions echoing around the room just before he walked out of the door to find Hae Soo.

* * *

"Those are feelings of longing between you two!" Baek Ah's voice exploded in fury. Hae Soo simply looked down onto the ground, full of guilt. "Did you think no one would know?" He asked, his fury only growing after each sentence. "I know…and Myung Hee knows." A lump slightly formed in his throat as he spoke the last few words. The thought of Myung Hee being aware of her husband's true feelings were heartbreaking. "She knows everything!"

"Myung Hee does…?" Hae Soo replied, her round eyes widened in shock.

"Listen carefully," Baek Ah threatened, "all she has is Wook. She has only ever had eyes for Wook," Baek Ah felt lingering pain, "but if you hurt her, I won't stand by and let that happen."

Hae Soo's eyes averted her gaze to the ground, completely engulfed of guilt. Good. Baek Ah turned around, only to be greeted by none other than his brother, Wook. Baek Ah shot his brother a glare before striding off again.

Perhaps some sketching will cool him off.

He leaned against yet another tree, his hands grasped on his sketchbook. He pondered on what to draw, only to remember what he had to finish. Myung Hee calmly asked him to finish off his drawing of her by the end of today. It wasn't simply just a drawing.

It could be the last drawing Myung Hee's eyes will ever see.

A gloomy expression materialised on his face as he shakily begun to finish off his sketch with his paintbrush that was as thin as a twig, adding in the final details. The paper displayed an upper body portrait of Myung Hee, dressed in her beautiful hanbok dress, rich in fine silk and decorated in elegant patterns completed with a branch of pink mugunghwa flowers drawn behind her. Baek Ah made a mental note to emphasise on the details of the dress, for Myung Hee was fond of art, and who ever said that patterns on clothing wasn't counted as art?

Baek Ah embraced the gentle breeze as he closed his eyes fondly.

Ah, the good old days. Back when he met Myung Hee for the very first time...

* * *

Goryeo was immersed in the radiant sunlight and heat, but the occasional winds signalled that in time, it'd be much more chilly. Back then, Baek Ah was only half his current height, if not, even shorter. Despite this, he would travel into the village, dressed in commoner clothes and accompanied by guards. Who would let a child roam free alone in the overcrowded village, especially one of royal blood?

He had a variety of hobbies, all of them being in arts: calligraphy, drawing, pottery and more. Most of all, he held a particular passion for playing a wooden, string instrument named the geomungo. It was a gift from his mother, given back when he lived in his home land, Shilla.

Baek Ah was seated in a corner of the village, accompanied by a guard that looked like he was about to doze off. With nothing better to do, Baek Ah plucked the silk strings of his beloved instrument with a bamboo stick that was as long as a chopstick.

"What's that?" A voice randomly called out, interrupting Baek Ah. Two minutes must've passed. He perked his head up, only to be greeted by another commoner, who appeared to be his age or younger. Baek Ah studied the commoner; she was a short girl, dressed in pink commoner clothes. The paper that was clutching in her hands was what mainly caught his eye however which was an ink drawing of flowers.

"A geomungo, a musical instrument." Baek Ah replied, quickly realising he didn't answer the girl's question. "Do you like drawing?" He asked curiously, his finger pointing to the paper.

"Yes," she answered, contemplating the drawing herself, "they're mugunghwa flowers and are really beautiful when they bloom! They're pale pink, a very pretty shade of pink."

"You like nature?" Baek Ah asked, smiling. "I love nature too."

The girl smiled back sweetly. "I can show these you flowers one day, if you want to. They're much more pretty up close. I guess you like to play instruments?" She asked curiously, her eyes fixed onto the wooden instrument.

"Of course. I like to sketch too, and I'm learning about pottery." Baek Ah answered, liking this girl more and more. Apart from his mother, he never met someone who was so passionate about arts.

The girl's mouth opened in fascination and a sparkle glinted in her eyes. "That's amazing. What's your name? My name is Myung Hee. Hae Myung Hee." She smiled brightly.

Hae Myung Hee. Baek Ah made sure he'd never forget this name.

"Baek Ah," he replied, "my name is actually Wook, but I prefer to be called Baek Ah." He returned the smile. He restrained himself from giving out his surname.

"Nice to meet you, Baek Ah." Myung Hee giggled. "Do you mind if I listen to you play your instrument?" Baek Ah nodded, in which Myung Hee plopped down onto the ground, seated next to him. He resumed back to plucking the silk strings, glancing over at Myung Hee occasionally, whose eyes were closed, embracing the interesting notes that the instrument produced.

* * *

"Isn't that Lady Hae?" A voice asked, immediately snapping Baek Ah out of his memory. He almost jumped out of fright. His eyes instantly turned to the speaker, which to his relief, was only So.

"Yeah, it is." He answered as So took a seat next to him.

"You seem to be very close with her." So asked curiously, studying the details of the drawing.

"I've known her since childhood, so yeah, I am close with her," Baek Ah replied, with a faint smile on his face, "she asked to me to draw this for her." The smile dropped as he remembered the underlying reason why he was requested to draw this.

So nodded, with silence taking over afterwards. Baek Ah's gaze was unconsciously fixed on So, the cold, reserved brother who strikes fear into everyone around him, even by his presence alone. All due to his past and the scar that was covered by his black and white mask. It was only recently when he was accepted into the palace. Despite this, the other princes either looked down upon or were scared of him. So slowly started bonding with a few of the princes but there was a lot of room for improvement.

These thoughts of So circled around his head again. Baek Ah, along with the other princes were often told to steer clear of So. Even if they weren't told to, his aura was rather often off putting and repelling.

But recently, something seemed different, Baek Ah privately thought as his gaze was particularly focused on his brother's face. Cold? Strikes fear into everyone around him? Whatever side of his older brother Baek Ah was seeing right now, those traits didn't seem to match.

Maybe, just maybe, So has a good side. So far, in all of their interactions, So wasn't really as cold as his other brothers exaggerated, he was actually rather nice and interesting.

Also, didn't he just save Hae Soo from a beating the other day?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" So asked curiously, interrupting Baek Ah's train of thought once again.

"Oh, I was just amazed that you saved Hae Soo from that beating." Baek Ah half told the truth. Indeed, that was his last thought but it wasn't really the main thought. Or was it?

"She didn't deserve to receive those beatings so I had to step in." So responded, his expression and tone of voice unreadable.

"I suppose so," Baek Ah replied, slightly disappointed by this reply, "what do you think about her, anyway?" He slightly smirked, gleaming of curiosity.

So's expression was still a bit unreadable. "Hmm," he stared up into the air, quietly gathering his thoughts, "Very unpredictable, frustrating and gets on my nerves quite often but," He paused, "despite that, she's … really interesting. Pretty unique, I have never met someone like her before." He finished off. Was it just Baek Ah's wishful thinking or was So fondly smiling as he said all this?

Saving someone from a bad situation. Talking about someone a lot. Smiling as they thought about them or talked about them. Weren't these the early signs of developing a crush, or maybe even love? Baek Ah's eyes slightly widened in interest, until he noticed So was sauntering away, without any announcement of leaving.

"See you later," Baek Ah called out at to So, who was still within hearing range, "hyung-nim!" A warm smile appeared on his face as he addressed So 'hyung-nim' for the first time.

So abruptly paused in his tracks and turned his head back. This time, his expression was readable: surprised, caught off guard and completely taken aback. He faintly returned the smile before walking off to wherever he was headed. As he walked off, a speckle of white slowly descended onto the ground, much to Baek Ah's awe. He got up to his feet and gazed up towards the sky, watching the pure, beautiful snow descend peacefully.

* * *

The one that Baek Ah has known since childhood, the one that he used to always spend his old days with, whether it was wandering around nature, playing music or drawing stuff together. The one that ultimately stole his heart. She was now gone.

A lump grew in Baek's Ah throat as his fingers gently traced the drawing of Lady Hae, looking so elegant and beautiful, like she has always been. A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another. And another. He tried his best to hold back the tears but it was futile. A stream of tears flowed down his cheeks. "M-Myung Hee…" He choked out between his sobs. "I miss…you." He placed his sketchbook aside and buried his head into his robes that were as white as snow. She was dead, no longer here. It was already heartbreaking when she married Wook but now, it was much more worse.

Sensing a presence, Baek Ah perked up his head, and was greeted by Myung Hee's cousin. Hae Soo politely bowed, also dressed in snow white robes. "May I join you?" She quietly whispered, in which Baek Ah nodded in response. Soo slowly lowered herself down into a sitting position, still keeping a slight distance. Her mouth sadly smiled at the drawing of her late cousin. She turned back to stare into the distance.

"Myung Hee," she sorrowfully said, "will I be able to see her again?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I miss her already..." More tears rolled down her cheek. "What am I going to do now?" She helplessly asked.

Baek Ah sat in silence as she said all this, before replying. "You just have to look for her." He said calmly, trying his best to hold back more tears.

He remembered not too long ago when Myung Hee claimed that Soo was Baek's Ah real noona. He had shrugged it off, not taking her seriously when she made that claim.

As if someone just struck him with a hammer, a thought abruptly hit into his mind. Indeed, Myung Hee was deeply hurt of the recent events, with her husband loving Soo, who possibly reciprocated his feelings and whatnot. But she still cared deeply for Soo, didn't she? Baek Ah knew Myung Hee better than anyone else. She was always a selfless and caring person, even if she was hurt. As long as her loved ones were happy, she would be happy too.

Dammit. It was these traits and her love for arts that made Baek Ah fall hard for Myung Hee in the first place. Bearing these thoughts in mind, Baek Ah continued to ponder until he reached a conclusion. Myung Hee would want Hae Soo to be watched over and taken care of, right? Prior to Myung Hee's death, she took care of Soo, making sure she was safe and tried to keep her out of trouble. Now with her gone, Soo is practically alone, with no guardian or many friends.

Perhaps it was Wook's responsibility to watch over Soo, but Baek Ah felt obliged to do the same too. She is the cousin of his late childhood friend after all. _If Myung Hee was still alive, she would be happy about this, wouldn't she?_ Baek Ah thought to himself.

Now reaching a new obligation, he turned his head to Soo. "Me too. I will just look for you." He faintly smiled.

Soo looked back to Baek Ah. "I like that. To have a friend like that." Her lips curved into a small smile, returning the smile. A new friend.

Baek Ah could just _feel_ Myung Hee's genuine smile, as if her spirit was watching nearby. _Thank you, Baek Ah._ His mind could hear her relieved and calm voice whispering to him gently.

* * *

The pitch black sky was decorated with tiny white dots, which scattered around the vast blackness, sparkling with all its might. Of course, the marble white moon accompanied the stars, but was obscured by the roof of the buildings.

Soo gulped down the beverage from her cup and placed it down, sighing with relief as the taste lingered in her tongue. Baek Ah followed suit, pouring the beverage into his mouth. "So that's how you met Myung Hee." Soo commented after Baek Ah finished his story. "She did have a passion for arts and designs." Soo fondly smiled.

"Yeah, she always told me about nature, the various flowers that bloomed around." Baek Ah sighed sadly. "After many years of knowing each other, I developed feelings for her." He blurted out.

Soo's eyes widened. "You did?!" She gasped, clearly didn't see this coming.

"I've known her for many years, we had a lot in common and she's so kind, caring and selfless. How could I have not fallen for her?" Baek Ah elaborated.

"Did she ever know? Did you ever confess?" Soo asked eagerly.

"No, she had feelings for Wook, so I held back." Baek Ah replied, now filled with regret for not telling Myung Hee.

"I swear," Hae Soo groaned, "it's always like this in dramas and novels. The supporting character almost never gets the female lead, even if they love her with all their heart! Gosh, just wh-" She immediately smacked a hand over her mouth, only realising what she just blurted out.

Dramas? Novels? Supporting character? Female lead? Baek Ah has never felt so confused in his life. "What do you mean?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "I'm having trouble understanding what you just said."

"It's nothing! Don't worry!" Soo laughed forcibly. As she took another gulp in her beverage, Baek Ah's eyes continued to stare at her in confusion, trying to comprehend her rather strange terms. "If you liked Myung Hee so much, why couldn't you even tell her, even once?" She said tiredly, her eyes occasionally dozing off.

Baek Ah's eyelids felt heavy as he answered her question. "Well, my mother. She is a Shilla royal family member, which is now fallen." Soo gestured with her hands for him to continue, clearly not understanding the reason. "We may be all princes, but not at the same level. Back then, my family had a high standing. I was not in a position to be able to ask for Myung Hee." He sadly explained.

"Ah! There you go AGAIN!" Soo burst out tiredly. "Please stop talking about taking people or whatever." Soo sighed heavily. "This place always treats people like they're property." She turned her gaze to Baek Ah. "Just wait a thousand years. There is no one above any other person. There is no one below you."

Baek Ah raised his eyebrows. He always knew Soo was interesting, but he didn't know _how_ interesting. "Prince? King? Psh! My as-" She scoffed, but was quickly interrupted, with a pastry shoved into her mouth.

"Be careful of what you're saying!" Baek Ah whispered hastily in a panicked voice, his head frantically peered around to see if anyone else was around.

"How long is life anyway?!" Soo yelled, with the pastry flying out of her mouth. "You're always going on and ON about…" Baek Ah constantly hushed her, but to no avail, she continued, "Your status is this and this prince is that! Gosh!" He angrily tried to hush her, she could get into trouble for spouting stuff like this after all.

Soo pierced Baek Ah with a dead serious expression. "Baek Ah, look here," She started, "you could be living well, and still end up dying one day. You can fall right out of the sky and then end up living in a place like this!" Baek Ah stared back with a puzzled expression, but his ears were still open to hear more. "So, just follow your heart and live! Do whatever you want to and live however you want to. Okay?! " She grinned, holding up her hand. Her index finger connected with her thumb, forming a circle, with the remaining fingers lifted up.

Baek Ah stared back at his hand and hers, before imitating her. "O-okay." He smiled, still rather confused by this intriguing hand gesture. Soo smiled before lazily spinning her head around, slurring stuff that made no sense to Baek Ah. He decided it was best to not question it. He had a better idea.

"Soo," Baek Ah asked, his lips curving into a smirk, "what do you think about the fourth prince, Wang So?"

Soo immediately widened her eyes and slammed her palm onto the table. "Gosh! The fourth prince!" She was more or less, yelling again. Baek Ah urged her to be quiet, for all they know, So could be secretly spying. "He's such a lunatic! Really unpredictable, one second he acts like he wants to murder me and the very next second, he saves my ass! He even claimed that I was his person! Man, the bullshit he spouts, you know?! So frustrating and gets on my nerves a-"

"Hey, hey!" Baek Ah cuts her off. "I know hyung-nim can be… scary? But I can assure you, he's actual-"

"Despite all that," Soo continued, completely ignoring him. Her tone and her voice immediately softened. Was it just Baek Ah, or was she smiling now? "You know, he's an interesting person. Such a unique person, that mask of his makes him more...handsome." A second later, she covered her mouth with a hand in shock. Baek Ah raised both of his eyebrows with his smirk growing. Damn, Soo just called So handsome! Certainly a first. He sniggered as Soo shot him a glare.

"ANYWAY, what I'm trying to say is," Soo continued, "I have never met someone like him before." A smile was faintly seen on her face. Baek Ah nodded approvingly with his smirk still apparent onto his face, until he realised something about what she said.

Soo described that So was unpredictable, frustrating, interesting and unique. Heck, she even said that she never met someone like him before. Didn't So use the _exact_ same words when he described her? Baek Ah pondered on this curiously, this was rather intriguing. His expression lightened as he reached a conclusion.

It was the only clear explanation. So and Soo were made for each other.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I know it was long, but again thank you! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Let Her Marry!

**Ahhh yes, I know this took a while to come but 1) school work 2) I was watching the drama (EPISODE 17 and 18! MY HEART!) 3) I was lurking in the soompi forums and 4) I was reading other people's fanfics**

 **As they always say though, it's better late than never. Support will be more than appreciated as it motivates me to continue writing!**

 **AND YES, in case you're wondering, even once the drama releases its final episode,** **I WILL STILL FINISH OFF THIS FANFIC!** **And I also plan to write more stories for this fandom, probably more one-shots.**

 **Enjoy another long chapter!~**

* * *

"Hah, 13th's grandfather, the _mighty_ Silla Emperor," Third prince Wang Yo sneered at Baek Ah, "is now relying on the King to survive! How can he show up in the palace? Pathetic."

 _Pathetic._ Baek Ah gritted his teeth angrily. He always knew that his half brother Yo was condescending but Baek Ah felt as though a sharp arrow pierced right through him. This was his biological family that was being insulted. How dare he! Yo shot an arrogant smirk towards him, who glared at him in response.

"But we are nothing without the king. Just like them." So retorted to Yo. "We eat the same food from the owner and yet, you talk like this?" Baek Ah glanced at him in surprise. "Whether we crawl or eat like a dog, you're still a coward for not saying anything to the owner, so stop spouting useless things." He smirked at a pissed off Yo.

So averted his gaze to Baek Ah. "It's better to drink some alcohol, Baek Ah, do you drink?" He asked curiously.

"Yes hyungnim, drinking is my talent." Baek Ah answered as he followed So outside of Wook's home. "Thank you." Baek Ah genuinely thanked So, smiling.

"I didn't speak for you, no need to thank me. I just hate it when someone bullies the weak ones." So replied.

"I'm glad you vented your anger, I don't have the courage to talk to my brothers like that. Let's have a drink."

The duo seated at a low, wooden table in a pavilion gulping down millilitres of alcohol into their mouths. Baek Ah handed So a honey pastry for So had his eye on them since they were laid down on the table.

"What was it like back in your hometown, Silla?" So casually asked as he munched on the sweet.

Baek Ah mused deeply. These past years, he mainly resided in the palace but always visited from time to time. "It was nice, I miss it. My mother taught me a variety of arts in my spare time. But whenever I stepped foot into the village, women would always rush to see me." He smiled at the memories. Stampedes of women, screams and whispers of awe as he passed by.

"Hmm, I wonder how that feels like. No woman would ever find me attractive."

"What about Hae Soo?" Baek Ah inquired with a wink, with his eyes fixated on So.

So shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked, with one eyebrow raised. He gulped down his alcohol.

"The other night, she said you're handsome." Baek Ah chuckled.

So coughed abruptly and spat out his drink, clutching onto the table for support. "She said _WHAT_ , now?!" He yelled out in between his loud coughs, with bits of alcohol drooping down his mouth. Baek Ah cackled so loud, his laughs echoed around the area, possibly frightening people nearby. So still continued to stare in disbelief.

Boy, his reaction was _priceless._

* * *

The gentle breeze glided through the lush grasslands, caressing it in its touch as Soo, Baek Ah and Jung solemnly stood in front of the burial site of Myung Hee, heads lowered slightly.

"I'm sorry for everything." Soo spoke softly.

"And thank you." Baek Ah, Soo and Jung all finished off in sync. The trio walked down carefully, towards Songak. _I wonder how you are doing, Myung Hee?_ Baek Ah thought to himself with a sad smile planted on his face. The elegant face of Myung Hee flashed into his mind, as clear as day. Her pitch black hair, her gentle eyes and her moonlight pale skin complexion. _Wherever you are right now, I hope you are happy and at peace. I will continue to take care of your cousin._

When they arrived in Songak, Baek Ah, Soo and Jung laughed among themselves, as they cheerfully chatted about how their day was. Until Yeon Hwa approached the trio.

"Have you been doing well?" Baek Ah asked politely as the three bowed in respect. Though, Soo was rather reluctant about it. The princess casually chatted with them at how they visited Myung Hee's grave.

"She must have been happy. If I told you earlier, you could have her told her yourself," Yeon Hwa commented, with her eyes piercing straight at Soo, who stared back in confusion. "I have good news for you!" The trio glanced at each other, eyes filled with curiosity and concern.

"You will be getting married! Congratulations!" Yeon Hwa announced, her words gleaming in delight.

* * *

"Hyungnim!" Baek Ah called out, grabbing So's arm, "you have to help us!"

"With what?" So asked curiously.

"Soo is getting married! Marriage! Is there anything so shocking?" Baek Ah panicked. So pulled his arm away from him.

"It's true that she's at the marrying age." So stated matter-of-factly, clearing showing no interest.

"You're here now, you might as well oppose the marriage." Baek Ah pressed on, dissatisfied with So's stance on this.

"It's a Hae household affair so we have no right to do that." He replied blankly, only to be interrupted by Eun and Jung. The two questioned, clarifying if what they heard was true.

"The man she's marrying is an old man over 60 with many, many sons!" Jung panicked. An imagination flashed into Baek Ah's mind: Hae Soo, living with a man that was more than thrice her age, with many sons. He winced, oh hell no. Just no, Soo would be miserable for the rest of her life. Myung Hee would definitely be even more upset with this.

"If that's true, then that's no marriage! She's being sold!" Baek Ah replied, with an anxious expression. Ninth prince Won and Wook joined the group. As the princes continued to anxiously discuss about the news, Baek Ah took a glance at So. Even though his expressions were hard to read most of the time, it was clear that his expression changed and he wasn't happy with this.

Wook stared into the ground thoughtfully. "I have a plan but I need you all to help." The princes didn't hesitate to agree, but Baek Ah shot So another pleading expression before So finally gave in.

Eun rushed off to Soo's room and Jung returned with two lavender cloaks in his hands. The princes huddled together quietly as they patiently waited for Eun and Soo to return.

"We'll split into two groups. Jung and I will gallop off with Eun hiding under one cloak, to cause a distraction." Wook whispered quietly, "Baek Ah and So will head off into another direction, with Soo hiding under the other cloak. Now which one of you will carry Soo?" Wook glanced between the two.

It was silent before Baek Ah spoke up, "Entrust her with So," He said, taking note of So's confused expression. "If it all goes wrong, So could protect her." Of course, there was another reason why Baek Ah believed So would be the best choice, but no one else knew. He mentally chuckled to himself. The two princes approached their horses and untied them. Baek Ah climbed upon his horse and minutes later, Wook returned with a concealed Soo. So helped Soo up the horse, seated behind her with his arms wrapped around her as he tightly grasped the reins.

"Please keep her safe." Wook pleaded, before the two horses galloped off. They carefully watched for any passing guards or members of the Hae Clan. No sign. Quietly, but as swiftly as they could, they trotted through the residence, before crossing the walls. As soon as they crossed, the horses' speed promptly increased.

The two horses thundered through the wilderness, where the scent of pine trees began to be detected as the minutes zoomed by. A variety of green plants flashed past them as they obediently followed the path they were directed to race through. A white fog floated around the premise, slightly hindering their view but the path was still clear. So embraced Soo into his protective arms, focusing on their path, with Baek Ah following just a few metres behind.

Baek Ah squinted through the fog at the couple in front; So's arms wrapped in front, Soo in front with no distance between them. They make such a cute couple, Baek Ah privately sniggered to himself. With all their past interactions and what the two of them said about the other privately to Baek Ah, how could he not resist seeing them as a couple? This could make a nice drawing in his sketchbook. He continued to smile at the couple.

Just right when Baek Ah's mind was about to flutter off into rather wild imaginations about his two close friends, So's horse slid to a halt in a clearing. Ji Mong and several guards stood in front of them, Wook's party, Yeon Hwa and the Hae Clan elders shortly joined from another path. Oh shoot, they had been caught, Baek Ah winced.

"You will need to come with me." Ji Mong said blankly to Soo. She didn't budge one bit.

"Why do you need her? Did the person who is to marry her ask you a favour?" So asked sternly, tightening his hold on Soo.

"Ji Mong, please look the other way for once. How could she marry into a household like that? Don't you feel bad for her?" Baek Ah pitched in, in hopes he would understand.

"It had been confirmed that the king will marry Hae Soo." Ji Mong announced. A deathly silence fell all over the party. Shock and disbelief materialised on the princes' expressions. Soo was to marry their father? That certainly wouldn't sit well for them, especially Soo, whose eyes were widened in shock as she struggled to process this sudden news. So quietly asked Soo if she heard anything about this, she shook her head in response.

"Okay then. Don't get off and wait." So ordered her. Baek Ah smiled at this, his hyungnim decided to protect her anyway. The king's loyal subjects demanded for Soo to get off, but So refused to let her go. "Stand back." He glared with a stern voice.

Yeon Hwa scolded them, threatening that all the princes will die if they refused to obey the royal command. A grimace became apparent among the princes. Soo glanced sadly at each of the princes before attempting to hop off. So did not budge. He attempted to convince her that if she were to marry the king, it would be hard to leave the palace. Soo's decision remained unwavered, as she did not want to see anyone hurt. Baek Ah shot So a worried glance before So hopped off his horse and helped Soo down. Baek Ah took careful note of his gentleness in letting Soo down. So, the prince that was known to brutally kill and possess good physical strength, was being _gentle_ with Soo.

He stopped her again, confirming if she would really want to get through this decision. Once again, Soo stood by her decision, with a forced, reassured smile passed to So. She slowly made her way into the palanquin, crawling into it. As the guards sealed the palanquin and lifted it away from the group, Baek Ah glanced at So.

He sported a pained expression, his concerned eyes still focused on the direction of the palanquin.

* * *

The princes anxiously stood by another, distress overflowing them. Baek Ah refused to give up though. He chased after So, who was striding off into another direction.

"She came in on her own, let her endure it." So shrugged Baek Ah's pleas off, continuing to saunter in his direction.

"If she had persisted, we would have all died!" Baek Ah cried out. _Come on, So! I know you care!_ He thought to himself. So still refused but Baek Ah wouldn't let down that easily, he continued to press on, hoping he would give in eventually.

So paused in his tracks, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have feelings for her?" He asked, genuinely curious.

 _No way, hyungnim. It's not me who has feelings, but I wonder who?_ "It's not me who has feelings," Baek Ah retorted, forcing the smirk down as this was a serious matter, "but she is a bit special to me." Baek Ah proceeded to explain he and Soo's drunken moments together, how they bonded after Myung Hee's funeral and Soo's strange ramblings and the terms she used. Baek Ah never found out what a 'k-drama' was, even if he continuously asked Soo after that night.

"She enlightened me with intriguing advice." Baek Ah concluded the memory, hoping So would be convinced.

"She spoke recklessly and… you listened to her?" So questioned with a puzzled look.

"She didn't say anything wrong though. Look around Goryeo, family connections are everything!" Baek Ah continued firmly, "You only get treated well if you're from a good family and good looking. And you only get recognition if you marry well!" So averted his gaze, as if Baek Ah's words resonated with him. "It's this bad for us and we're princes. How bad is it for the people?"

"So, you want to overthrow the throne, and change this nation?" So asked sternly as a last attempt to throw Baek Ah off.

"I only want to be _free."_ Baek Ah sharply added. It was true, Baek Ah didn't really care much about sitting on the throne, he only wanted to live a life of freedom and peace. "That's what you want too. What about Hae Soo?"

* * *

The black sky cloaked over Goryeo, decorated in sparkling white dots, scattered across. Baek Ah paced around nervously outside the palace with the other princes. A grimace appeared on each of them as they fixed their eyes on the doors in anticipation. The other princes quietly muttered among themselves, hoping for the best.

" _Tell me about the other way out!" So demanded aggressively, his hand still clutched on Astronomer Ji Mong's throat._

 _Ji Mong let out breaths, peering into So, Baek Ah and Crown Prince Mu, all gathered up in his astronomy tower. "Okay, there IS another way…" Ji Mong started between his breaths._

Baek Ah was more than happy that So finally decided to agree to help, once again. His gaze remained fixed on the doors. Would So and Wook's plan work? Baek Ah would be full of glee if it was successful. A grimace fell upon him as the thought of Soo marrying his father ominously flashed on his mind. Myung Hee's happiness would be ripped apart violently from her if she were to hear about this.

In a second, Wook hurriedly rushed out of the palace, carrying Soo with his arms supporting her legs and her upper back. "SOO!" Baek Ah called out, alerting the other princes. Immediately, they rushed, gathering around her and Wook. Her eyes were shut and Baek Ah took notice of drops of red scattered in the palace steps, trailing behind him. His gaze shifted focus to Soo, where a frightening, deep cut was spotted across her wrist, bleeding rapidly. The princes focused on the unconscious Soo. All were dead worried about her.

However, one of them beared a worry that simply outweighed all of their worries. And although he was afraid and distraught, he could only stand a distance from the group, he could only watch as deep fear filled his features.

* * *

Baek Ah looked at Soo as she laid in her bed, protected by a silk comforter and accompanied by the head court lady of Damiwon, Lady Oh. Her eyes were still shut and white bandage wrapped around her wrist. He always knew that Soo was determined, but he didn't know _how_ determined she was. He had no idea she would go as far as cutting herself to prevent her marriage to the King Taejo. Lady Oh informed him that Soo is still alive, just asleep. He nodded and left the room, only to be greeted by So.

"How is she doing?" So asked quietly as he stood outside in the corridor.

"She's fine, aren't you going to visit her?" Baek Ah inquired. So shrugged off his question coldly and sauntered down the corridor. Why So wouldn't visit was a rather strange mystery to Baek Ah. If it was because So was too embarrassed to have Soo seeing him, it didn't matter because she was still asleep anyway. Does he not care? "Visit her." Baek Ah repeated, only to be ignored. But seconds after, a grin materialised into his features.

"Well, she's fine _for now_." Baek Ah added, with a pained expression. So paused in his tracks and abruptly turned around.

"What? What do you mean by that?" So demanded, his eyes widened in shock.

Baek Ah turned to look down at the floor, before facing So again. "Lady Oh said the cut was very deep." He continued with a grimace. "She might die from the cut."

So's eyebrows were furrowed into genuine concern and fear. Baek Ah could've sworn his eyebrow twitched for a split second. So strided to the door, "This can't be," his voice was laced with panic, "I'm coming i-"

"Hyungnim," Baek Ah stopped him, "I was only joking. Lady Oh said that she's alive and she's only asleep right now."

So glared daggers at his brother. "You are VERY lucky that you are my favourite brother. I'm still going to visit her anyway." He quietly muttered before stepping through the door. Baek Ah walked down the corridor. He knew it was a cruel thing to do but his plan worked and So _does_ care about her after all.

"Oh Soo, if only you knew this happened." He silently chuckled to himself.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **So I kinda mapped out this story, not quite though. But I have at least determined that:**

 **This story will have** **less than 20 main chapters + an epilogue** **, I still need to map it out (when I started this fanfic, about 50% of it was planned in my mind). For all I know, this could change!**

 **Like I said, I had been reading other people's fanfics but I haven't quite read all of them because of school work and blah blah. So, if you guys have or know a fanfic that you would HIGHLY recommend for me to read, PM me it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Adorable Pair

**Yep, that's right, a fast update!**

 **I thought I should fit one in since I have a pretty busy week: 1) THE FINALE OF THE DRAMA and 2) school.**

 **I'll work on the next chapter once things settle down, probably by the weekend at the very most.**

 **Anyway, there's a perspective change for a moment, like towards the end. Hope I didn't make it seem… too random ^^; Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Hae Soo cut her wrist in order to prevent her marriage to the king. Baek Ah winced at the memory; all the princes, except a few, jumping in to save her, Soo being taken to the palace and then her falling unconscious with blood pouring from her wrist. It was a very scary day. But Soo was alive now, she survived the incident and had been recruited to join the ranks of a Damiwon court lady, which she seemed very enthusiastic about.

Meanwhile, the princes had been undergoing educational lessons in the palace and in their free time, they would bond with each other. It was only yesterday when the princes split into two teams, one team lifting Eun and the other lifting Jung, in which they would wrestle with each other.

Occasionally, Soo would be spotted clumsily following Lady Oh and the other court ladies around the palace or sitting outside, her eyes focused on the white paper in front of her and her hands carefully writing with an ink brush. Baek Ah almost forgot that she was illiterate.

The sun glared upon the palace gardens. Baek Ah sat under the mulberry tree, with the pear-shaped bipa in his hands. The grass rustled as another figure approached him.

Baek Ah smiled as Soo politely bowed and plopped down on the emerald green grass to join him. "I'm here now, can I hear you play the old fashioned guitar - uh I mean, your instrument?" She asked, quickly correcting her mistake.

"It's a bipa," Baek Ah informed Soo, "and hey hyungnim." He waved at the other figure, who stood beside them. Soo turned around to where Baek Ah's head was facing and her mouth opened in an 'O' shape. So stared back in disbelief, his eyes specifically focused on Soo.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PERSON WOULD BE HERE!" So and Soo yelled out at the same time, a shocked expression following afterwards.

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Soo asked, slightly pouting as So squatted down on the grass.

"What are _you_ doing here?" So returned the question, before leaning his face towards Soo's, closing the gap between them. "Did you _miss_ me?"

Baek Ah noticed that Soo's cheeks slightly flashed red. "Miss you? Hah no, you wish!" She scoffed, slightly flustered at their close proximity. "Are you _stalking me?"_ She fired back, leaning her head back. Baek Ah couldn't help but laugh at the display. Those two sounded so much like a couple arguing with each other. Yep, just like a couple, indeed.

"Aren't you supposed to be watering the plants, like Lady Oh instructed you to? It's a court lady's job to follow their boss. Those are the rules." So asked curiously. "What did I say about working for your living and working hard?"

"Gosh, there's nothing wrong with having a break." Soo groaned. "And since when did you care about rules anyway?"

At this, So and Baek Ah chuckled at her rebuttal. Soo did have point after all.

"I came to listen to Baek Ah playing the _bipa._ " So continued, ignoring her question. He specifically emphasised on the instrument name. "What do you mean by 'old-fashioned guitar' anyway?"

"Well, so did I!" Soo answered before lowering her head. "Cut me some slack, I only learnt about the modern day instruments, not so much of the olden day inst-." She muttered under her breath, before clapping a hand over her mouth after she realised what she was saying.

Baek Ah raised an eyebrow and So leaned in closer. "What was that?" They both asked at the same time. Soo shook her head, in hopes the two brothers wouldn't question further.

"I called you both here," Baek Ah began, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "Because the more people that come to listen, the better." He smiled sweetly as So and Soo shot him a weird look. "Well, are you two ready to hear my playing?"

Soo nodded and So gestured with his hand to start playing. Baek Ah began to pluck the silk strings of the bipa with his fingers, producing deep, harmonious sounds. The tune began to dance around the air, touching people within the vicinity with its pleasant notes.

Baek Ah peeked one eye open and observed Soo's closed eyes and her faint smile as she engulfed herself in the harmonious atmosphere. He glanced at So, who had his eye on a content Soo, in which Baek Ah couldn't help but grin at.

His two best friends and the two potential lovebirds, at peace.

* * *

The dry, sunny days continued to fly by in Goryeo. Zooming by so quick, it was almost Eun's birthday. Baek Ah wandered around the lively village aimlessly, dressed in his commoner clothes. If ladies nearby were to find out that he was the thirteenth prince, he would get chased to death. Of course, Baek Ah usually didn't mind but today, he had to buy something for his playful brother. Last year, he gifted Eun a drawing of him, Baek Ah ought to give him something different this year.

His eye turned to a silver slingshot in one of the stalls. Didn't Eun had a thing for toys? Bearing this in mind, he purchased it. There, the shopping was done. He continued to wander around, with his sketchbook in hand. It had been a while since he sketched something. He curiously pondered on what to draw as he strolled towards the outskirts of the village.

He was about to settle to drawing So and Soo when a long group of commoners walked by like a wolf pack travelling together. He plopped down under a thin tree nearby and opened his sketchbook to a blank page. His eyes studied the group of travelers, each of them had a rather miserable expression and their commoner clothes were slightly dirty. He took out his brush and began to sketch a mother holding her son by the hand.

The little kids appeared as though they were starving. Baek Ah called out for them, offering them food. "Don't eat too fast." He said, as the kids thanked him. He always loved to help people, especially if they were suffering from food shortages. In fact, most of Goryeo are experiencing food shortages for there was a drought was currently occurring.

He resumed back to sketching when his sketchbook was snatched quickly from him. The woman sported a disgusted expression after taking a quick look at the drawing, then ripping it violently into shreds. She flipped through the pages and ripped out more drawings.

"What are you doing?!" Baek Ah asked angrily, snatching his sketchbook back.

"Do we look like pigs to you?" The woman fired back, much to Baek Ah's confusion. "Just because we lost to Goryeo and we're now suffering because of the drought, we are still human beings! Don't you dare you look down on us!"

Baek Ah stared into her dark amber eyes. This woman was rather fierce, not afraid to scold. Baek Ah wondered if she would still talk to him this way if she knew that he was a prince. "I wanted to show what the drought was doing for the pe-" He defended himself but was cut off.

"You make a mockery of the suffering of the citizens. You've sold your pride to the government. You lowly insect." She cut him off sternly before stalking off. _Insect?_ Baek Ah mentally repeated her insult. Gosh, this woman had a lot of nerve. Before he knew it, his feet ran after the woman's general direction.

He searched within the crowds, but to no avail. The fierce woman was nowhere in sight. Defeated, Baek Ah headed back to the palace.

"Gosh, she misunderstands and then walks off? Was she a refugee?" He muttered to himself as he headed back to the village.

* * *

The day of Eun's birthday arrived, bringing along joy which spreaded among the palace. The first event of the day was a drinking party. All the princes and Yeon Hwa sat around a low table. The table was filled with plates of delicious sweets, food and pots and cups of drinks. Gisaeng dancers elegantly danced nearby, entertaining the royal family.

Jung, Baek Ah and Mu realised that this was the perfect opportunity to get Eun drunk. "Since you've turned one year older, let me pour you a drink." Crown Prince Mu genuinely smiled.

"Let us pour you a drink too!" Jung joined in, exchanging a mischievous glance with Baek Ah, signalling him to join in too for out of all the princes, he was well known for his drinking habits. Even Soo knows this as she drank with him every night for a few weeks after Myung Hee's death. Baek Ah, Jung and Mu all laughed joyfully encouraged Eun to drink more cups of alcohol, who was getting drunk every second. He took a quick glance at So, who was striding off outside of the room.

* * *

"You are so ugly! Why were you born?" The princes heard a voice playfully sing out continuously. Curiously, Baek Ah, Jung, Mu, Wook and Won walked towards the source of the voice. Their listening led to the pavilion, which was colourfully decorated in brightly coloured party streamers, pastel decorative lanterns and drawings of the Eun, which Baek Ah thought was pretty cute and wondered who draw them. A table was laid out, with a plate of cake. Soo and Eun waved their arms frantically, laughing cheerfully.

"Eun! You're enjoying this all by ourself? How could you!" Baek Ah called out, playfully pretending to be offended and left out. Jung, Mu, Wook and Won joined in, observing the decorations.

"Yeah, were you going to enjoy this by yourself?"

"Will you sing for my birthday?"

"I was the one who asked Lady Oh to send Hae Soo!"

"You know, you're better than a gisaeng."

All the comments flew out rapidly until that last remark from Won. The rest of the princes glared at Won, getting ready to defend Soo. "I meant that she's good." Won answered, realising their stiffened expressions.

"Soo, can you sing for us too?" Jung asked, the other princes agreeing instantly, much to Eun's disagreement. Soo began to open her mouth, silencing the princes.

As soon as she sang the first several words, everyone was amazed. Her voice was soothing and tender, like a sweet lullaby. The words fluttered and resonated to everyone, especially So, who stood a distance away from the group.

Everyone broke out into an applause. Baek Ah never knew that his best friend was very good at singing. The many things he didn't know about her. As the princes cheerfully complimented her, he noticed that Soo's gaze focused somewhere else. Curious, Baek Ah followed her gaze until his eyes were set upon So, who was striding off away from the place.

Why?

Shortly afterwards, they group settled indoors for the last event; giving birthday presents to Eun. They excitedly positioned themselves, each with boxes in their hands. Baek Ah noticed that So wasn't around.

"Happy birthday!" Baek Ah said, placing down the box in front of Eun before striding off outside the palace to look for So.

* * *

Elsewhere, So was plopped down on the grass, staring into the small pond in front of him. He chucked a couple of pebbles, leaving splashes on the water surface. His mind flickered into that one thought that lingered in his mind since he left the small gathering.

Hae Soo.

The strange woman that appeared everywhere and always seemed to run into him. The surreal woman that wasn't scared of him and instead understood him. They initially had a rather rocky relationship but as time progressed, they warmed up. In fact, So began to help Soo whenever she was in trouble.

Oh, how tender her voice was when she sang for the other princes. How beautiful she was when watched the snow descend that other night, beaming in awe like a small girl. How warm her body felt when she rode on So's horse with him, when she was about to be betrothed to King Taejo. How peaceful and happy she looked when they were both listening to Baek Ah playing the bipa.

" _You're here, Your Highness so how am I alone?"_

Her words flashed into his mind instantly, he shook his head. No, this is silly, So thought to himself. He couldn't even point out what this emotion was. His heart felt very heavy suddenly and a rather fuzzy feeling ran through his head. He'd seen it before within villagers and he saw it once in one of Baek Ah's drawings.

 _This emotion, is it called...love?_ So thought to himself, before shaking his head frantically again.

* * *

Baek Ah raised an eyebrow at the sight of his older brother shaking his head twice and chucking pebbles into the pond. Whatever thought he was having right now, it sure intrigued Baek Ah. He stood by next to him.

"It's Eun's birthday today. Why are you alone? We should all be together." Baek Ah stated matter-of-factly, curious on why his older brother was sitting alone.

"I don't like to be in noisy places." So replied, before chucking yet another stone.

"Hey, are your siblings your siblings for no reason? You have to congratulate them on days like this! Come on, let's get going." Baek Ah answered smiling, before pulling him into the room after he didn't budge.

"I don't want to be a both-" So begins before being cut off. Baek Ah pulled him up, dragging him towards the room. It was a surprise that So was easy to drag around.

They entered the room, catching everyone else's attention. Finally, So was back to where he should be, with his siblings. Baek Ah took notice of So and Soo exchanging smiles with each other. Then, the room changed into the topic of birthday presents. Baek Ah hoped that Eun liked his present.

"I wasn't able to prepare everything," So admitted, "tell me if there's something you want. I can try to get it for you."

"Will you really give me anything?" Eun asked surprised.

"Of course he would! Why would the fourth prince turn back on his word? I'm sure he will get it for you even if it's very rare." Soo grinned towards So. A slight blush became apparent on his cheeks.

"Yes, I will make sure to find it for you." So answered, beaming towards Soo.

"Then," Eun began, "show me your face without the mask!"

A death silence falls all over the room. So's smile drops instantly. Baek Ah turned his glance to So with a worried look and then back to Eun, why would he ask something like that? "Just ignore them." Baek Ah whispered to So.

"Must you...see it?" So hesitated, earning a concerned glance from Baek Ah.

"Eun, you should be ashamed of yourself for asking something like that." Mu stepped in.

"He said he would give me what I wanted." Eun groaned, "and you too, Hae Soo."

"Forget it." So silenced them, beginning to untie the mask. Baek Ah gave a look of protest as So slowly lifted the mask off his face.

The one thing that caused So to be cast aside by his own mother. The one thing that caused So to be sent to Shinju to be adopted by the Kang clan, though So always said he lived a terrible life there. The one thing that caused him to be hated and feared, thus giving him the nickname 'wolf dog'. Overall, the one thing that made So's life miserable and terrible.

It was wrong. Completely wrong.

Although Baek Ah had the opportunity to take a look, it just didn't feel right. When So lifted his mask, Baek Ah turned his head away, shutting his eyes. No, just no, So would hate it if people saw his scar.

He opened his eyes when he noticed that So was no longer next to him. Soo shortly ran out of the room afterwards, calling after So.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! (I honestly could not think of a better chapter name... OTL IF I ever think of a better chapter name, I will change it.)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Make Up!

**Phew, finally, after almost a week of school + watching the drama finale, chapter 5 is here! Chapter 6 will be coming sooner, probably by tomorrow or the day after!**

 **Also, another fanfiction of mine is in the works, it will be a modern day fanfic and I will be working on it alongside with this one so look forward to that!**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The cloak of night shielded over all of Goryeo as Baek Ah carefully climbed the stairs in the Astronomy Tower. Knowing his brother well enough, he knew that he would reside in the tower. Today had been a rather bad day, and it would make sense for So to hang around in the tower at night, isolated from everyone else.

"Hyungnim," Baek Ah called out as he entered the room. So simply laid on his bed, out in the balcony. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it. Please don't be angry, Eun regrets it a lot as well."

So stayed silent until he finally asked, "You didn't look at me, why? Why did you close your eyes instead of taking a good look at me?"

A puzzled expression materialised on Baek Ah's features. "I thought you wouldn't like it. Did I offend you?" He responded genuinely, still very confused. Indeed, So's scar on his left eye is his biggest insecurity, it would make sense if he would hate it when people looked at it.

So sighed deeply, "It is true, a person's feelings are the most complicated things. I'm upset with one person seeing and upset with another for not seeing. I still can't figure out my own feelings either."

Baek Ah pondered as So spoke those words. He wondered if that statement about feelings had another meaning. "Baek Ah, always look at me, no matter what. I would like it." So smiled faintly, in which Baek Ah nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, about Hae Soo," Baek Ah began, remembering the rest of what happened in the revealing of So's scar incident, "I think she was manipulated by Yo, so don't be angr-"

"Don't bring her up, I don't wish to hear about it." So cut him off abruptly with his eyes fixated on the black sky above them. Baek Ah followed his half-brother's gaze curiously.

"You seem to love stars so much." Baek Ah commented, joining in the stargazing. Although very distant, the faint white stars sparkled with all their might against the pitch blackness.

So smiled sweetly as his gaze never left the sky. "Yeah, these are the stars that only rise in Goryeo. Might as well enjoy their sight."

 _Stars that only rise in Goryeo?_ Baek Ah mused over this rather intriguing statement. He said nothing else and simply continued to gaze at the white dots, until it got cold and it was time to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everything resumed back to normal. Well, almost everything. So forgave Eun, who constantly apologised to him a million times over. Afterwards, no one dared to speak up about it, which was only for the best.

However, when Baek Ah's eyes carefully watched So and Soo, something didn't seem right. Instead of their usual morning bicker - which Baek Ah enjoyed watching thoroughly, the sight of his two close friends arguing over the most irrelevant stuff never failed to amuse him - little to no interaction was found. The whole time while the princes and the court ladies hanged around in the palace gardens, Soo avoided eye contact with So. Whenever their eyes met, the two would quickly break off that eye contact, pretending that it never happened. Whenever the two stood near each other, tension and discomfort were only left to greet them.

After a bunch of thoughts swirled around Baek Ah's head, he reached the conclusion that So has yet to forgive Soo, for reasons that Baek Ah had yet to confirm, a suspicion floated around his head though. As much as he wanted to help out in their problems, he knew it would be best to stay away from it, leaving them to resolve it on their own.

"Your Highness!" Soo's voice whispered to Baek Ah, when everyone except one wasn't looking. She tugged his sleeve, urging him to follow her. Caught off guard, Baek Ah followed along for he was curious. He took one quick glance behind his back before Soo tugged his sleeves harder. So's eyes were staring dead straight at them, as they quickly walked off.

When they reached a more quieter spot, Soo peeked around frantically to see if anyone was nearby. "Okay, I need to ask you a favour, will you help me?" She asked, almost pleading. Baek Ah nodded, gesturing with his hand for her to continue. "I want you to find out So's favourite drinks and snacks."

"Well, I know So's favourite snacks are oil and honey pastries," Baek Ah began, remembering how eager So was when he stared at those pastries not too long ago. "As for drinks, I'll look into it. But why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious about what foods and drinks he likes, that's all!" Soo forced a smile. After she read the incredulous expression planted on Baek Ah's face, she sighed in defeat. "He's mad at me, I want to make up with him by bringing him his favourite drink and snacks. So will you help me?"

Funny wasn't it, that Baek Ah literally decided to not step in between their issues just minutes ago. But he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to help, it wasn't like he was going to physically push the twos' heads together as if they were dolls and yell out 'MAKE UP NOW!'. Though, it would've been an amusing sight to witness. "Alright, I will help you." He replied with a smile. After all, the sight of seeing his close friends giving each other a cold shoulder always brought upon awkwardness and discomfort. Plus, their argument about trees the other day made him miss the usual morning arguments.

"Thank you, and don't be suspicious about it!" Soo happily yelled after him as he walked off to the other princes.

* * *

"My favourite drink?" So repeated his question curiously, "it's fresh leaf tea." He resumed back to resting against his chair, hands behind his head as Baek Ah dashed off to find Soo, only for him to pause in his tracks.

Soo said to not be suspicious about it, didn't she? He let out a sigh of relief since So didn't further question Baek Ah on why he would randomly ask that question. His feet strided off to Eun and Jung, who were playfully tackling each other. When the two acknowledged his presence, they immediately stopped and greeted him.

"What's your favourite drink, hyung?" Baek Ah asked Jung casually, hoping that it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Jung mused for a bit before responding, "Green tea!" He faintly smiled.

"Pfft, tea?" Eun scoffed, "so overrated, juice is simply the best. Pear juice is the best!" He earned himself another playful tackle from Jung.

 _So likes fresh leaf tea, Jung likes green tea and Eun likes pear juice, I assume._ His thoughts swirled around his head as he searched for the rest of the royal family.

* * *

Later that day, the royal family sat around for their usual afternoon tea sessions. All of the princes and Queen Hwangbo seated cross legged on the wooden floor, each having a tiny table in front of them. Baek Ah's head perked up when Soo and the other court ladies entered the room with trays of tea and plates of snacks to accompany them.

"This is moxa tea," Soo smiled as she carefully placed down the drink on Queen Hwangbo's table. The queen smiled back in genuine gratitude, slightly surprised that someone else knew her favourite drink. "This is green tea." She smiled as she elegantly placed down the tea on Jung's table, and continued on.

She exchanged a quick glance with Baek Ah as her turn to serve So slowly approached. So far, everything was going according to plan. He relished his favourite drink as Soo just finished serving Wook white tea. Now it was So's turn to be served. Hopefully without anyone noticing, Baek Ah observed carefully, slight smirking at So and Soo as she held his favourite drink. Will it work or will it not work?

"This is fresh leaf t-" Soo began, eager as ever, only to be quickly cut off by So.

"Take it away," So coldly said, much to Soo and Baek Ah's discomfort. "There is a drought going on right now. Really, tea?" He scoffed, with the queen shortly agreeing with him afterwards. The mood in the room tensed after So rejected Soo's tea offer, earning curious glances from everyone else.

Knowing that the plan failed, Soo and Baek Ah exchanged looks of defeat. She nodded her head towards the door, in which the both of them excused themselves from the scene, earning yet another almost-glare from So, whose eyes pierced straight at the door they walked out from.

Once again, the two reached a quiet spot outside of the room before she spoke up. "Are you sure you did my favour?" She asked, looks of defeat still apparent on her face. "The fourth prince's favourite drink is fresh leaf tea and his favourite snack is oil and honey pastry. Are you sure?" She recited quickly, as if she forced it into her memory.

"I already told you that I am," Baek Ah sighed. "You didn't want it to be obvious so I asked everyone else's favourites."

"Gosh, why won't he touch it?!" She groaned in frustration, "I'm illiterate and I studied so hard to do this! All for nothing!"

"Ask hyungnim yourself then," He stated bluntly, "ask him what you need to do for him to get over his anger. Make up with him."

"He needs to look at me so I can ask him. He made up with the others, why does he still act so cold to me?"

"That's true, he did forgive Eun right away." A thought instantly occurred to his head. "Oh! You don't think that So and you-"

"Yes, I will do what you ask." Soo bowed her head politely. Confused, he quickly took notice of the approaching court ladies, with Court Lady Oh behind them. He grabbed her, not letting go.

"This is your punishment for failing to appease my older brother." He whispered hastily, before letting her go. He strided off, leaving behind a commotion. In the end, Baek Ah could only do so much to help out in their problems; after all, this is something the two should resolve on their own, through communication. The comment he was about to say before he got cut off by Soo circulated around his head as he strided back inside.

Has So already genuinely fallen in love with her?

* * *

Whether So and Soo made up, Baek Ah couldn't be too sure. Soo had been occupied with her court lady duties more than ever especially since Court Lady Oh caught Soo with him and receiving the wrong idea immediately. The head court lady can be rather strict, especially with Soo. So had been busy with the educational lessons with Ji Mong and right now, he was to conduct the rain ritual.

Angry roars and protested of villagers echoed in the air, there was a huge commotion at the gates. Different reactions materialised from the royal family as So emerged himself from the angry crowds. Baek Ah's eyes widened in concern when he noticed his brother covered in light brown, sticky substances. Was it mud? No, that wouldn't make sense for there had been a drought - there would be barely any water.

So's features were engulfed with absolute shock and humiliation, as if he'd been traumatised. He stood there simply, frozen. A glass shattered onto the concrete path, piercing through the the air. So shortly dashed away from the whole scene, in which Baek Ah attempted to run after him, only to be stopped by Jung, who shook his head slightly. Baek Ah continued to worriedly stare at the spot where So once stood, when the corner of his eye caught a blurred image of a court lady running after So.

* * *

So quickly hopped onto his small, wooden boat. The vicinity was obscured by lime green trees, which were completely still. He laid down to rest, shutting his eyes.

Him being chosen to lead the rain ritual. The villagers' reactions when he walked through. Being bombarded with whatever that brown, wet substance was, faeces maybe? His mother's smirk. Soo's look of pity.

He winced as all of these humiliating moments flashed back into his mind like lightning. He really hoped today would be a good day, being able to lead the rain ritual due to the heaven's will or whatever Ji Mong said. But no, his reputation as the 'wolf-dog' and his mask ruined it completely. And his life was already bad enough as it is. He gently touched the space next to him, only to find it was empty.

Right, Soo wasn't here this time, like she had always been in the past. When he knocked down those piles of stone after his mother rejected him again or when he was forced to show his scar, Soo always happened to be there. But this time, she wasn't.

"Your Highness!" A very familiar voice called out. Perhaps he thought too soon.

Although So laid there completely still and ignoring her, his heart felt at ease when she continued to speak. It was only now when he realised how much he missed her, giving her the silent treatment during the past days was really difficult to do, especially since he always caught Soo and Baek Ah energetically chatting. Baek Ah was indeed his favourite brother but he always felt uneasy whenever he spotted Soo with another man. So always wondered what the two talked about as one of them would often glance at him more than once in a short time. Were they talking about him?

But here she was now, it had been a while since the two were alone. Soo muttered a bunch of words under her breath before she yelped out in panic, tripping over. So immediately opened his eyes and caught her arm, pulling her down to break her fall, and then flinging out his other arm behind Soo to support her. It was only then when he realised her face was only a few centimetres away from his. He stared into her dark chocolate brown, round eyes. She stared back, completely caught off guard. Blood rushed up into his cheeks as she finally sat up, much to his disappointment.

"Don't hold onto what happened too much, everyone is just desperate for survival. Everyone will forget." Soo told him reassuringly. As he resumed lying down, So realised this was the first time they properly interacted since Eun's birthday.

"I told you I don't want pity from you," He said bluntly, leaving a brief awkward silence. "Do you know why you were born?" He asked shortly afterwards. "How long do you have to live in a world like this? Have you ever tried to find out why?"

"Yes, I have been thinking about that these days," Soo answered, bewildered by his question. "I wasn't born like this because I wanted to be but I'm the one who determines how I'll live," So thought deeply about her response, it was rather intriguing. "I could live a happy one, or a sad life. Just as long as I don't live a life being controlled by others."

So continued to stare at Soo. He remained pondering about her response even after she left.

The next morning, after yet another lecture from astronomer Ji Mong, So grabbed his ceremonial robes, when Soo stood in front of her. She convinced him to follow her into a room because apparently, she discovered a way to get rid of his mask. Curious, he followed along, where he was seated on top of a stool. Soo asked for his permission to take off the mask, in which he reluctantly gave consent to. Her hands delicately untied the strings of his mask, slowly lowering the mask down. His pupils nervously flickered from side to side, once again his scar was being exposed. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life before.

As Soo's fingers gently traced down the line of his scar, he grabbed her wrist. "You… it doesn't bother you to see this ugly face? Do you feel sorry for me?" He asked, his tone serious but also a bit nervous.

" _The other night, she said you're handsome."_

Baek Ah's voice flashed back into his mind. Was his half-brother serious? Does Soo _actually_ find him handsome? Maybe only when he had his mask on, it did obscure the scar after all.

"How can I feel sorry for someone who always threatened my life?" Soo retorted, she did have a point after all. During the first weeks they knew each other, So always threatened her life, even over the small things. "Whether you have this scar or not, or how people see you, the fact that you're a good person is important to me." A look of awe became apparent on his face. Just _who_ is this woman? A woman who wasn't at all disgusted with the scar on his face, is she even real?

"The scar is just the smaller than my palm, and you're living a long, dark life over this? Isn't that unfair?" She said simply, as she began to search through the table, which was full of containers and herbs.

"Can I really trust you? I always wondered and doubted." He asked her. Since the night when he destroyed those piles of stone, he had always wondered: can he really trust this woman?

"If you will trust me, I will not change first." She answered after mentioning about how she was betrayed in the past.

He paused for a bit, she seemed very genuine. "As long as it's you, I can put myself in your hands," He smiled faintly. "Do whatever you want, from now on, I'm yours." He shut his eyes, signalling Soo to begin whatever she was about to do. Shortly afterwards, he felt a very soft brush stroke his left eye, it brushed his skin very gently. Though it was dead silent, So would occasionally open his eyes, to be greeted by a close up of Soo's moonlight pale face, her beautiful eyes and her soft li-

Dammit. What kind of thoughts are these? His heart wildly thumped against his chest when their heads were very close to each other and their eyes stared into each others for a brief moment before closing them again. When she finally finished, she place a round mirror in front of her chest. So was completely taken aback from his reflection.

His eyes slightly widened in shock. That scar was completely gone, as if it was never there before. The very thing that defined him vanished, leaving his left eye bare, free from any scar. No scar, no insecurities, no hatred.

First of all, she was the first person who ever spoke back to him, instead of cowering away like normal people did. Next, she comforted him by understanding him and his motives. Then, she told him that she wasn't scared of him. Now, she actually did the impossible by covering his scar with makeup. This woman was truly remarkable.

He was snapped from his reverie when Soo reminded him that the rain ritual was to begin soon. She was about to walk off outside the room when he grabbed her by the shoulders. As he stared into her, her smile slowly faded, being caught off guard.

"Do you remember? I said before, right? You're mine. I've made up my mind, I will make you mine." So said, his eyes never leaving Soo's, "Brace yourself from now on, I will never let you go." He began to lean in closer, aiming for her lips. When he noticed her body slightly shaking and her traumatised face, he pulled back, gently loosening his grip on her small shoulders. He strided out the room, with his ceremonial robes in hand.

* * *

Baek Ah stood with the princes in an orderly line, waiting patiently. Half an hour must have finally passed when the figure emerged from the gates. He perked up, half expecting Yo to be holding the pot, flicking the slight branch side to side. But instead, it was So. A smile appeared on Baek Ah's face when he noticed that So's clothes were clean and that the villagers appeared to have accepted him. Cries from the villagers were heard, yes, but they were cries of "please bring us rain!" His eyebrow raised in curiosity when he took a closer look at his face.

There was no scar. How? He continued to ponder as he watched So make his way down the concrete path, towards the altar. It didn't matter as much though, So had been able to lead the ritual so far, without much problems.

Something wet and cold quickly plopped on Baek Ah's nose as he peered up into the greyish sky. Another one passed as it plopped onto his head. For what started as a sprinkle evolved into rain instantly. Rain, _rain_! The rest of the group gathered in the courtyard also took notice of the rain, some cheering instantly for it had been a while since it last rained.

Baek Ah glanced up into the altar, smiling happily for So, he had finally done something significant. Distant cheers from outside the gates broke out as everyone in Songak began to register the fact that rain has finally arrived, indicating that the drought days are finally over.

* * *

 **Thank you all for waiting patiently! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Best Hairpin for Soo

**Yep yep, another chapter within a day~**

 **Just to let you guys know, starting from this chapter, I'm going to slightly canon divergent, particularly in the WookSoo department. Just a bit though, hopefully there won't be anything glaringly wrong  
**

 **Also, in my profile, I have decided to include progress updates! So if you guys want to know how the next chapter is progressing, just check my profile and there will be something that'll show the status (in %)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter~~!**

* * *

"Are you okay Soo?" Baek Ah asked in genuine concern as Soo sat there, anxiety filling her features. She sat opposite of him, her head rested on the table, with arms under her chin as support. Baek Ah asked again for it was unusual and worrying to see the bubbly Soo down in the dumps.

Usually the duo always sat here at the wooden square table, with a clear view of a variety of healthy flowers and trees. In awe, Soo would often watch him sketch the beautiful plants and trees in his sketchbook, or write poems with a fine ink brush. Baek Ah would always banter with her whenever she incorrectly guessed the name of the plant he was drawing.

"I'll have you know, Your Highness, I _do_ appreciate nature a lot. It's just that being stuck in these damn palace walls and running around pouring tea makes me forget!" Soo would often say, whenever Baek Ah teased for not having enough appreciation for nature.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say!" Baek Ah would often chortle as his eyes were fixed on the sketch. He would normally say more, but he was always focused on completing his sketches.

"Really? Then do you know the name of this tree?" A deep, amused voice would always chime in, more often than not. Baek Ah always greeted him happily for it was always enjoyable whenever So joined in. It just simply made the atmosphere more lively and more complete, Baek Ah always thought to himself. Soo would always politely greet him, but then quickly bicker with him whenever she felt the need to, never failing to amuse him and So. Whether it was about plant names, the real reason why Soo forgot the name of plants or just anything else, it always brought a smile and a laughter to Baek Ah.

But now, as Baek Ah's thoughts pulled back to reality, Soo was not bubbly. She was not energetic or spunky, instead, anxiety replaced those. "Are you nervous about being So's personal court lady?" He inquired, remembering what happened earlier, when So asked King Taejo for Soo. Indeed, Baek Ah got caught off but at the same time, he believed that Soo would work nicely as his personal lady. In addition, So would never hurt her, so it would be a wonder on why would Soo be worried.

"Not at all, but it's just…" Soo mumbled in her sleeves, "I'm so worried about the future."

"The future?" Baek Ah asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't often Soo would worry about the future, so this was indeed odd.

"Yeah, the future. I'm just so afraid of what will happen in the future. Will it be miserable? Will it be … gruesome?" She paused between her words, as if she was choosing her words carefully.

Baek Ah brooded for a bit, before answering. "Your late cousin, Myung Hee always told me to not worry about the future as much." A sad smile became apparent on his face as the image of her face flashed into his mind.

Soo perked her head up in curiosity. "You worried about the future too, Your Highness?"

Baek Ah nodded solemnly. "It was weeks prior to her wedding to Wook. I always worried for her, since the moment she was declared as the wife of a prince, she would have little time to be able to go out and enjoy herself," A slight lump formed in his throat as he continued, "Wook didn't really love her as much as she loved him, so I was anxious for her future. Having to be confined indoors more often and her love not being reciprocated. I worried about her wellbeing during the time we spent together, especially as her wedding day approached."

Soo nodded, curiosity and solemnity gleaming in her eyes. Baek Ah cleared his throat and continued, his heart sinking further, "But she always told me not to worry. She always told me to look on the positive side of the future. If I couldn't, she always told me to at least enjoy the present instead of worrying what's ahead, or else I'll not be able to live life to the fullest since I would be forever worrying about the future."

"Myung Hee," Soo choked out sadly, "she always did manage to see the good in everything."

"Yeah. When she realised that her health was deteriorating," Baek Ah began again, a grimace filling his features, "indeed, she worried about the future to an extent, particularly about you and Wook. But instead of spending her days being forever anxious, she tried her best to enjoy the present. She knew if she worried about the future a lot, she would only die of anxiety. However, she relished the present as much as she could, and died in peace." A tear was threatening to fall from his eye as he finished.

Soo's eyes peered down a bit, a frown filling her features.

"What I'm trying to say is," Baek Ah continued, a faint smile appearing on his lips, fighting off the tear, "don't spend too much time being worried about the future. Live in the moment, or else you won't fully appreciate life. So, just follow your heart and live! Do whatever you want to and live however you want to. Okay?" He held up his right hand, with his index finger and thumb forming a circle.

A delighted smile became apparent on Soo. "That advice was about living freely, not about the future," She laughed, before intimating the gesture that she once showed him, "Thank you, Baek Ah. You cheered me up." They genuinely grinned at each other before Soo's smile dropped when she glanced behind Baek Ah. He followed suit, and was greeted by Wook's presence. Soo gestured for Baek Ah to leave the two alone, much to Baek Ah's discomfort. He wasn't quite fond of Wook, if Baek Ah was being brutally honest. Nevertheless, he strided off the room, perhaps it was time to pay another visit to the village.

* * *

Soo waved bye to Baek Ah as he walked off, in which Wook and Soo decided to stroll around the palace gardens afterwards. Thoughts swirled around her brain as she recalled what Baek Ah said to her about enjoying the present instead of worrying about the future. She supposed that would be the best option to do.

In the end though, what _could_ she do to stop So from growing into the ruthless King Gwangjong that she somewhat learnt about in her high school history lessons? If she were to take a look at So right now, it would be difficult to believe her vision. How could someone - who saved her from marrying the king, care about her and Baek Ah, and is her friend - become the ruthless fourth ruler of Goryeo?

 _Is her friend._ Her mind paused on this thought. Wang So was just a friend, right? Surely, she only saw him as a friend, nothing else, right? But if she didn't see him as a friend, then what _does_ she see him as? Surely not as a-

She was snapped from her reverie when Wook's gentle voice spoke her name out in concern. She quickly bowed her head politely.

"Eun is getting married," Wook began sadly, "during this time, a court lady cannot be released, even if it did rain."

Right, Soo almost forgot. Wook promised to ask the King to release Soo so they could go back to his home together. How could Soo possibly forget about this? Freedom was the very thing she wanted.

"We'll have to wait for the wedding, and then I'll ask the King for his permission." Wook passed a reassured smile, but was only greeted by Soo's reluctant nod. "I promise you, I will get you out of this pa-"

"There's no need for that." Soo gave a reassuring smile. "I am Court Lady Oh's right hand woman, I can't imagine how it would be if I wasn't there. Plus, I'm promoted to the fourth prince's personal court lady, so I can't really leave here."

Wook's smile instantly dropped at the mention of So, nodding a bit afterwards. "You … really want to stay here?" An incredulous expression was planted on his face.

"Yes, I do want to stay here so please do not worry about me, Your Highness." Her reassuring smile remained in place, but Soo was then caught off guard when Wook wrapped both his arms around Soo. Her smile faded afterwards.

"May I at least say this though?" Wook whispered quietly. "I… love you, Hae Soo."

Now this is where confusion completely engulfed Soo's heart. Not because of his sudden confession, she knew that he loved her but she was more confused about her own feelings. Her mind flashed back to when her ex-boyfriend from the 21st century first said those three magical words. When he said them, she was elated and beamed brightly. Her heart thumped wildly and it truly felt like she was in heaven. She even jumped into his arms, gleefully repeating the words.

But now, she felt nothing. She didn't feel at all elated, she felt more confused. There was no smile present on her features, let alone a bright grin. Her heart kept at its normal pace, though it probably slightly quickened due to their close proximity. And she definitely didn't feel like jumping into his arms. Heck, she didn't even feel like saying or doing anything back.

 _But why?_ Soo thought to herself, full of puzzlement. _It's the eighth prince I have feelings for right? But why do I feel so...indifferent? Shouldn't I be really happy right now?_

Instantly, she was snapped back into reality when she no longer felt the warmth from Wook's arms. She watched him as he strided off into the opposite direction while her feet were planted into the spot she was currently standing on. It was only when a image of a certain handsome man with a smirk planted on his face bolted into her mind instantly when she stumbled.

A stream of blood rushed to her cheeks as she vigorously shook her head. "This is ridiculous." She muttered to herself. It was the very moment when she decided it would be wise to confide in someone about this rather puzzling situation. She held up her fingers, mentally going over who would be best to talk to about this.

Court Lady Oh? No, not the best idea, Soo would be punished and be given a lecture. Eun? No, he is due to be betrothed to General Park's daughter so not the best time. Jung? No, he doesn't seem like the type of person who would have advice. Mu? Probably not. Yo? Nope, she believed it was best to steer clear from the eyeliner prince, and ninth prince, Wang Won for that matter. Wook? _Absolutely_ not.

Her eyes sparkled in glee when she finally reached a thought. _Of course! Why didn't I think of him earlier?_ Her feet began to dash around, as she called out for Baek Ah.

* * *

"I saw you, before right?" Baek Ah asked curiously to the woman, who stood metres apart from him. The breeze gently caressed the lush leaves of the forest trees as his gaze was fixated on the woman. Even if he asked her to dance for him, she had no fear in refusing. On top of that, she also had no fear to coldly insult him by calling names such as 'money insect'. Though she was cold, she was a rather interesting woman and for reasons that even Baek Ah himself couldn't point out, he felt like he was drawn to her, like a magnet. Why though? A mysterious aura always lingers around the woman every time they encountered, just beckoning him to learn more about her.

Shortly afterwards, Baek Ah introduced himself, leaving out the detail that he was the royal thirteenth prince. It wasn't the first time they met, so it was only polite to exchange names. He passed her a friendly smile, in hopes she would return the gesture of introduction.

But sadly, the intriguing woman vanished, as if she was never around. His eyes frantically peered around in search for her, only for his mouth to be curved downwards. It hadn't even been five minutes and she already disappeared. Something maroon caught Baek Ah's eye. He picked it up and walked back towards the village on the rocky path, while examining it in fascination.

He slowly ran his fingers through the thin, maroon strings which was complete with a piece of silver and gold. He curiously pondered about the mysterious woman and he continued walking. So far, he had learnt that she seems to dislike nobles and engages in sword dancing. He gazed back at the accessory of what he registered as a norigae pendant, which women commonly wore, especially nobles and those of royalty.

 _Is the woman a noble?_ Baek Ah thought very curiously to himself. Just who was she, exactly? He never learnt her name for she disappeared immediately. Would they meet again? They had encountered twice now. A smile crept up into his lips as the thought of them encountering each other lingered in their mind. He didn't know when or where it could happen, but as long as it would happen, it didn't matter. It would be certainly be nice to know her, provided she does warm up the next time fate pulls them together. His face beamed in delight as he continued to fantasise about their next encounter.

He tucked the norigae away as the sounds of hundreds of people chatting energetically and children running around floated around the air, uplifting the whole atmosphere. He grabbed out his sketchbook and peered around curiously. It had been a while since he last draw something that was not related to nature.

Baek Ah strolled around the rowdy village, passing by several marketplace stalls. What shall he sketch next? His eyes carefully searched around; there was an old grumpy man carrying a sack of potatoes on his back, a bunch of happy children chasing each other, So strolling around the marketplace on his horse, men exchanging goods with each ot-

Wait. Baek Ah paused and abruptly turned his head. His older brother is here? His feet hastily dashed towards So, who continued to stroll around the marketplace until Baek Ah's voice reached his ears.

"Bae-?" So asked, slightly surprised but was then cut off by Baek Ah, who urged him to shush for he was supposed to be disguised as a commoner. Understanding this, So nodded.

"What brings you here?" Baek Ah curiously as the two of them walked past the crowds. Every crowd they passed by, the commoners yelled out happily "it's the prince who saved us from the drought!" and "thank you for saving us!", much to Baek Ah's delight, though So only awkwardly smiled back at the commoners.

"Heh, it's hard to get used to this, people thanking me and all." So laughed as he continued to wave at the commoners nearby. "Anyway, I'm here to go shopping."

"Oh, shopping? What for?" Baek Ah inquired, an eyebrow raised. It wasn't often that So liked to go shopping since he always found it boring. "Or _who_ are you shopping for?" A rapturous smirk filled up Baek Ah's features.

"Someone special." So bashfully smiled, making Baek Ah brighten with glee. He did guess correctly after all. He followed his brother into a woman's clothing stall, much to the merchant's confusion. But Baek Ah quickly informed him that it was for a friend.

The two brothers observed around the stall, there was a range of colourful silk, hanbok: rose pink, sunset orange, lime green, cherry red, sky blue and a bunch of other pretty colours that Baek Ah would've set his eyes on if it wasn't for So dragging him out of the stall for he thought that Soo already enough outfits.

When they walk past the men's clothing stall, which was only right next to the women's, Baek Ah's eyes gazed at the few of the hanboks on display; a royal purple, an indigo, a fire red, a forest green and an dark cobalt blue and pure white combination. All of them were very pretty shades and combinations, Baek Ah thought. He ought to visit the marketplace to shop more often. His arm was pulled away from stall as So grunted, reminding him that he still needs to buy something for Soo.

"Oh, so you _are_ shopping for Soo." Baek Ah smirked after keeping up with his pace.

"I just need to gift her something, as a token of my appreciation for helping me at the rain ritual." So quickly replied, realising his slip of tongue. While Baek Ah agreed what Soo did for his older brother was truly admirable, he believed that this appreciation ran much deeper than what he claimed. They paused in front of an accessories and jewellery stall, in which they both agreed that they should purchase something here.

An assortment of sparkling, colourful accessories laid there on top of tables, the sunlight reflecting off from the metallic ones. There were multiple, shiny binyeos, several vibrant coloured norigae, other small hair ornaments and a box of metallic hair pins. The two brothers agreed to rummage through the hair pins.

"Hmm, how about this one?" Baek Ah said thoughtfully, as his hands picked up a pure white dove hairpin.

"Mhm, it's nice." So replied blankly with his eye focused on another one. He picked up a metallic butterfly hairpin, before chucking it back into the box with a slight grimace forming.

Wanting to change the mood quickly, Baek Ah pointed his finger to another glimmering hairpin. "Or how about this snowflake hairpin?"

"Yes yes, very nice." So replied quickly, who didn't even spare the mentioned hairpin a glance. Baek Ah pouted at this and then quickly noticed a ruby red rose hairpin.

"Well, then how about this ros-" He inquired when he spotted his brother holding up another hairpin in awe. He followed suit.

A lot of the hairpins were pretty but the hairpin seated in So's hand was exceptional. It sported a pearly white lotus flower design, a tiny bluish purple butterfly, complete with a few tiny metallic, demure green leaves and ruby red beads. The white lotus flower reflected off from the sunlight, bringing the pin to life.

"You should definitely buy that one." Baek Ah commented, still in awe of how finely detailed the hairpin was.

"You really think so?" So asked before taking another look at the pin, "Hmm, I agree, it's the best hairpin for Soo." He purchased the hairpin from the merchant and the duo began to walk back to the palace. So's smile never left his face as he stared at the hairpin.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Your support encourages me to continue, even after the drama ended! \^o^/**


End file.
